On the Winds of Spirits
by chicmns
Summary: When Abby goes missing along with Mattie Grace from JAG, teams from three groups swing into action.


On The Winds of Spirits  
  
Author: Chicmns  
  
Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe)  
  
Classification: Drama / Action / Angst  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: When both Abby Sciuto (from NAVY NCIS) and Mattie Grace (from JAG) go missing, it takes the combined efforts of the NCIS team, Rabb and MacKenzie from JAG, and the FBI team from Lifetime's "1-800-MISSING" to find them and bring them back safe.  
  
Disclaimer: JAG and its characters belong to DPB, along with NAVY NCIS. "1- 800-MISSING" (now called "MISSING") belongs to Lifetime TV, Glenn Davis, William Laurin, and Debra Martin Chase.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay ... here's the thing. This story is written in part because I can't seem to get a separate category created on this site for the show "1-800-MISSING" from Lifetime – an excellent adaptation of Meg Cabot's books. So, I decided that I would do a sort of team-up of investigators and specialists to solve the simultaneous disappearance of characters from two of the shows represented: forensic specialist Abby Sciuto from NAVY NCIS and teenager Mattie Grace from JAG, in order to bring in the FBI team that has the highest solve rate of finding missing people in the Bureau. Why are they so good? Well, if you haven't seen the show, it's largely because Jess Mastriani, a main "1-800-MISSING" character, finds people through visions she gets that give her clues to their location. Cool, huh? Think I can pull this off? Yeah, I don't know, either. Gonna give it a shot, though, and you're welcome to tag along. Reviews are requested!!!  
  
By the way, if you haven't heard of "1-800-MISSING", check it out on Lifetime. The story will make a lot more sense if you do.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Abby was running late this morning. She hated being late, because it meant more time before getting into the work that she loved as a forensic specialist with NCIS. Since she was a young girl, she always wanted to know how things happened, and why. She and her family lived near an old junkyard for a while, and she'd spend hours examining the rusted hunks and leftover items from people's lives, and trying to figure out how they got in the state they ended up in. That curiosity, her above average intelligence and ease with high tech equipment, and her Goth tendencies, finally brought her to the attention of NCIS and her boss, Jethro Gibbs. Gibbs was her favorite boss because he saw her as a person and a specialist before he saw the Goth exterior. Despite all appearances, the straight- laced former Marine and the young Goth specialist had formed a close friendship. But as patient as Gibbs was with her, if she were much later she'd definitely hear it from him. He depended on her so much, and she hated to let him down in any way. She thought about calling him to let him know she was running late when a dark van suddenly pulled out in front of her, speeding through a school district. "Idiot," she thought, leaning on her horn in annoyance as she tried to see inside the panel van. Hmm, she noticed. Maryland plates – a little ways out of the area. Interesting. As she was running possible answers through her curious mind, the van sped up after turning onto a street she knew had a high school on it. Maybe it's a late parent or something, she mused.  
  
A solitary girl walked along the sidewalk after getting off of the school bus at the corner. Mattie Grace (soon to be Rabb) adjusted the backpack on her shoulder as she walked along, thinking about her 16th birthday coming up. Her dad, Commander Harmon Rabb of the JAG office, US Navy, had been dropping hints all week about what he was getting her. Some of the hints, she knew, were red herrings. Harm WAS a lawyer, after all, and she would be disappointed in him if he didn't give an effort at deceiving her about her surprise. She already suspected a party was being planned; just this morning, she caught Jen, her roommate, and Harm whispering as she came to the kitchen for breakfast. When she turned the corner, they suddenly stopped, greeting her warmly as if those were the first words out of their mouths that morning. Shaking her head in bemusement, she smiled when she remembered the looks on their faces when she smiled sweetly at them. That should throw them a little bit, she mused. Everyone knew she wasn't a morning person, and a smile that early should have registered on their radars at least. "That'll teach 'em to try and trick me!" she thought with a giggle. She didn't notice the black van that was pacing her about 50 yards away.  
  
How was it? Should I continue? 


End file.
